Mistaken
by VioletxLace
Summary: Sarah sees Jareth with another woman and gets the wrong idea, my first fanfic. R


She ran blindly, her tears making it hard to see where she was going she stumbled a couple of times on tree roots but she never fell to the ground, why was it that everything good in her life had to go wrong somehow, "it's not fair, this always happens to me" she cried softly to herself they had patched things up and he had told her how he felt and she had told him how she felt and now he goes and kisses that other woman, did he think she was stupid her tears went from upset to angry at that thought, "Sarah, wait" Jareth pleaded as he ran to catch her she could hear him but she wasn't going to stop and wait for him to spin another web of lies she ran as fast as her legs would carry her but he was catching up she could hear his boots clicking on the path behind her, i'm almost there she thought, all of a sudden the sound of footsteps behind her stopped, she turned her head to see if she could see him it was then that she ran into something solid and warm, with two arms that snaked their way around her waist.

Sarah looked up to see him looking down at her, she started to struggle to try and get free from the hands that gripped her hips in a vice like hold but this only made him hold her tighter, "Damnit Jareth, let me go !" "Why Sarah, do you even want me to let you go ?" she fell silent, the answer was no, no she didn't want him to free her from his hold she wanted to stay there in his arms forever but knew that she couldn't she loved him dearly but she had seen him with that woman, she had to ask, she had to know for sure, "Jareth, do you love me ?" silence, he stood there looking at her as though she hadn't spoken she started crying, "I knew it, how could you ever love me i'm just a mortal and compared to that fae woman i'm ugly and inferior i mean come on Jareth look at me i could never compare to her, i don't blame you for wanting her more than me" she took the oppurtunity and freed herself from his grasp, he stood there in shock and watched her as she walked a little way ahead from him before he called her name, "Sarah" she stopped on hearing her name called softly to her, she could hear him getting closer and chose to stay still to hear what he had to say about what she had just said.

"Sarah" he started, "why do you think so little of yourself, you are far more beautiful to me than any fae woman could ever hope to be" Sarah let what he said to her sink in and she thought about it, he had said she was more beautiful to him than any fae would ever be, but there was that woman he had been kissing she had to know who she was and if Jareth was something else she was not going to beable to have, "but there was that woman, I.." what could she say I was spying on you, that would go down well with him right after he had exploded, he was waiting for her to continue and he looked like he was getting angry, "Jareth please, please don't get mad with me, I was walking and I heard you talking to someone so I went to see where you were and when I got there you and some woman were kissing, I didn't mean to spy it just sort of happened like that" she could feel his eyes on her but she didn't dare raise her own to look at him, after a couple of minutes she couldn't stand it anymore she looked up and the look on Jareth's face shocked her, on his face was a look of understanding she was confused she thought he would have erupted like a volcano finding out what she had done instead he chuckled, "ah Sarah, you never fail to amuse me" she was silent so he continued, "that other woman was my sister and it is custom to greet ones family with a kiss my dear, i'm sorry if you got the wrong impression" god did she feel stupid right now she had gone a deep shade of red she could feel it, her cheeks felt like they were about to burst into flames, "but i thought..." "wrong ?" Jareth supplied, that was it she was going to burst into flames."Sarah there is no need to be embarassed, it was a mistake" he paused here to look at her and finished "anyway, that shade of red suits you it brings out those fiery eyes of yours" Sarah blushed, not that you could tell because she was already bright red, "I do love you Sarah, don't ever forget it" "I'll never forget that Jareth" she paused to think of what she could say next, "i'm sorry for..." he put one of his fingers to her lips, "shh, don't be whats said is said" with that she started smiling.

They stood for a while in each others arms just looking at each other and letting the world pass by them without a second thought, before long Sarah realised she had to go and baby-sit Toby, as she pulled away from Jareth a clock appeared out of nowhere and struck seven, "oh no, i'm going to be late again Karen's going to kill me" she tried to run but Jareth playfully grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his embrace and before she could protest, he had claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, "let them wait" he whispered playfully in her ear, "no Jareth, I can't" she tried to push away from him but he kept hold of her, "Jareth, please let me go" he did so reluctantly and watched as she ran off into the distance with her gone he was alone, the wind blew softly and rustled through the branches of a nearby tree knocking the last of the leaves to the ground to be blown around his etheral figure, he whispered softly to the wind "I love you" those were the last words he said before he disappeared in a cloud of glitter, his words were picked up on the wind and taken to a young girl, running across a stone bridge in the middle of a park the wind tickled against her ear and she heard the words and knew they were his words meant for her, as she crossed the bridge, a single crystalline tear slid down her pale cheek to drop into the small lake in the middle of the park, only to ripple the image of a snow white owl sat watching as the girl ran past.


End file.
